


FFF团的日常下

by yikuaitianbing711



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikuaitianbing711/pseuds/yikuaitianbing711





	FFF团的日常下

佐助还没思考更进一步的事情指的是什么，鼬的嘴唇已经覆上来，不同于刚才的轻吻，鼬先是一点点舔舐佐助的唇瓣，然后撬开牙齿，唇舌交缠。  
一个绵长的吻，佐助还有些生涩，只觉得再吻一会就要窒息，现在正急促的喘着气。  
鼬看着佐助被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，还泛着些水光，随着呼吸一张一合。  
感情只要开始有了宣泄的出口，就会像破堤的洪水一样涌出，一发不可收拾。  
兄弟两人都是。  
一起洗澡大概在佐助上了初中之后就没有过了。  
“佐助的身体已经这么漂亮了。”鼬看着脱光了站在花洒下的佐助，调笑地说道。  
听到鼬的话，佐助赶忙转过身去，还小声嘀咕：“不要一直盯着我看啊。”  
鼬也脱了衣服走过来，从身后抱住佐助，嘴唇贴着佐助的耳朵，“为什么不能？佐助身体的每一个地方都是我的。”  
话语间的气流吹进耳朵里，除了痒之外，还有说不出的感觉，身体像是被细小电流刺激了一样，连哥哥的声音都觉得无比性感，佐助整个人都开始有些晕。  
佐助就那样站着，任由鼬给他擦沐浴露，擦到大腿处时，鼬的手顺势附上了佐助的下体，开始轻柔地套弄。  
佐助一惊，不可抑制地发出了一声短促地呻吟，然后赶忙用手捂住嘴。鼬把他的手扯下来，含住一边的耳珠，手中火热已经开始吐出爱液，用拇指轻轻搔刮头部，再用指肚一摁，铃口便被拉出黏丝，“佐助的颜色还很淡呢。”  
啊，哥哥怎么能这么直白的说出这样的话！  
佐助把脸埋得更低，感受着鼬的手掌带来的快感，一手撑在面前的墙壁上，死咬住下唇，阻止那些冲到口边的呻吟。  
佐助一直是背对着鼬，两人的身体贴合在一起，他能渐渐感觉到鼬的下体在顶着他。

哥哥也会兴奋么？

佐助转头看向鼬，鼬顺势吻上了他的嘴唇，然后加快了手里的动作，最后佐助呜咽着射在了鼬的手里。  
射完后佐助四肢酸软的有些站不住，鼬拦腰捞起佐助的身体，让他坐在了一旁的盥洗台上。  
佐助自然的搂住了鼬的脖子，两人四目相对，佐助盯着鼬的眼睛，他一直都知道哥哥的睫毛很长，刚刚又被花洒的水打湿，还挂着细小的水珠。

哥哥怎么样都好看。

佐助倾身主动吻上鼬的唇，柔软温热的嘴唇紧密贴合，佐助现学现卖，舌尖顺着缝隙探进鼬的口中，两人的舌头纠缠搅动，分泌过剩的唾液顺着嘴角淌下来，分开时，拉出一条银丝勾连在两人唇间。  
然后鼬的唇沿着佐助光滑脖颈滑下，动作轻柔舔舐吸吮着每一寸肌肤，同时用手捉住一边的乳珠，轻轻按揉按还不时地拿指尖搔刮着顶端，。佐助刚刚得到纾解的身体更加敏感，有些难耐地扭动着身体，开始渴求更多，不自觉地挺起上身，像是将身体送到鼬的手中拿捏。  
佐助的身上留下了各种印子，衬在他白皙的皮肤上像一朵朵娇艳的花。  
鼬抬起头看到佐助死咬着嘴唇，用食指点在佐助的嘴唇上，“不许咬着嘴唇，我想听你的声音。”  
佐助松开牙齿，“可是很丢人啊，发出那样的声音。”  
佐助的黑瞳蒙了一层水汽，眼神无辜又楚楚可怜，鼬直直地看着他，“只有我们两个，你的声音只有我能听到，还有什么丢人的。”然后轻啄了一下佐助的鼻尖，“而且，我想知道佐助的感受。”  
从未见过这样的哥哥，无论是眼神、声音还是动作，一切的一切都是在蛊惑人心。  
两人的脸贴得很近，佐助可以从鼬的瞳孔中看到自己，面带潮红的自己。  
佐助将脸埋在鼬的肩窝里，自暴自弃地说：“都听……哥哥的。”  
鼬轻笑起来，揽住佐助光裸的肩膀，“这可是你自己说的。”随即将他压倒在盥洗台上。  
当鼬的手指抵在佐助的后庭处时，佐助一下绷紧了身体，鼬细吻着佐助的小腹和腰侧敏感地带让佐助放松身体，然后轻柔的将手指慢慢推入，未曾开拓过的地方异常的紧，整根手指没入后鼬开始屈指搅动，“感觉怎么样佐助？”鼬的声音低沉沙哑，佐助的后穴内炙热柔软，只想立刻插进去操干个痛快，但是不行，佐助会受伤。  
说不出是什么感觉，“怪怪的。”佐助只能如此说。  
“疼么？”鼬小心翼翼的。  
佐助摇摇头，鼬开始增加手指，两根、三根，随着扩张的继续，手指的进出开始变得容易，抽插中还带着渍渍的水声，佐助听着羞得只想捂住自己的耳朵，然而突然的一个刺激，佐助抑制不住地呻吟出声，连前端的柱身都抖了一下吐出些蜜液。  
“原来是这里啊。”  
佐助惶然地看着鼬，更激起了鼬欺负他的兴致，手指一次一次的按压那个点。  
“唔……嗯……哥哥……我……”  
鼬实在忍不住了，抽出手指，拉起佐助的腿，分开，炽热硬挺的性器在佐助的股沟之间磨蹭，柱头不时擦过穴口。  
“佐助，可能会有些痛，如果受不来就告诉我。”事到如今佐助也知道接下来要做什么，脸别到一边，不好意思看鼬，只小声地说：“哥哥进来吧。”  
鼬俯下身与他接吻，一边缓慢进入佐助的身体，尺寸可观的性器一点点开拓着温热紧致的甬道，手指扩张时没有触碰到的每个角落都彻底被伸展开。  
虽然已经有心里准备，但还是痛，佐助原本挺翘的分身疲软了下去，只是又死死咬住下唇，把痛楚的呻吟都压了下来。  
“佐助，放轻松。”将侵入的速度再放缓，鼬伸出舌尖勾了佐助胸前的一颗乳粒，轻轻啃咬反复舔舐，另一只手开始抚慰佐助软下来的前端，渐渐地快感代替了痛楚，佐助的身体不再那么紧绷，身后的甬道舒展开，开始接纳异物，随着鼬的侵入，无自觉地收缩吞吐，  
只想将鼬的性器吸到更深的地方。  
柱身完全进去后，鼬松了一口气，看着身下的佐助，在浴室昏黄的灯光下映，带着点点水珠的皮肤更显莹白，胸前两颗乳珠在几次的挑弄下一直挺立着，泛着水润的红色，樱色的嘴唇微张，眼角处也染了红。  
无声的诱惑。  
鼬开始动了起来，炽热的甬道内又湿又软，紧紧地包裹住他，鼬开始不受控制的加快了抽插的速度，深深浅浅地往后穴里捅，每一下都擦过佐助的敏感点，前端也在鼬的手里被爱抚，两相刺激逼得佐助口里不断地发出破碎的呻吟。  
“舒服么佐助？”鼬一边顶弄一边问。  
“啊……嗯……舒……服……”佐助将双腿主动缠上鼬的腰，迎合着鼬的每次顶入。  
感觉有水滴落在小腹上，他抬眼看着鼬，鼬的长发散落开，发丝因为浸了水黏在颈子上，脸上不知是汗水还是之前淋上的水，顺着脸颊向下流，有的随着身体的晃动便滴落下来。  
“唔……哥哥……我想……射了……”佐助感觉自己现在就像在海浪中的一叶扁舟，巨大的快感激得他无所适从，急需要一个出口发泄，于是刚说完便呜咽着射了出来，滚烫的精液尽数洒在小腹上。随着佐助的高潮，后穴一阵紧缩，鼬也射在了佐助的身体里。  
佐助已经有些虚脱的躺在盥洗台上，鼬抽出性器后，后穴仍旧一张一合，鼬的精液一点点的流出来，场面说不出的淫靡。  
鼬说服自己，佐助还是第一次，不能太放纵，于是安心地给佐助清理身体，手指勾着，引导着体内的精液流出。  
佐助还有些意识不清，在鼬抱着他回卧室的时候，身体不住的扭动，于是两人在卧室擦枪走火又做了一次，过程中佐助抱着鼬，声音里带着哭腔，一边呻吟一边说着喜欢哥哥，最喜欢哥哥了，只叫鼬操干的停不下来。  
注定是不眠之夜啊，鼬关灯前，吻了吻已经熟睡的佐助的额头。  
“我爱你佐助，一直爱着你。”

第二天，坐在教室里的鸣人看着空着的佐助的座位，今天佐助怎么没来？  
出于对发小的关心，鸣人准备掏出手机问问鼬。  
其实关于他会有鼬的号码这事，他也不算对佐助说谎，确实是鼬给他的，只不过隐瞒了主要目的而已。

是鼬有一天来找他，问了一些关于佐助在学校里的情况，他就如实地吧啦吧啦说了诸如佐助成绩很好啊、很受女孩子欢迎啊、但是人有点不合群啊等等。鼬听完之后点点头，又问了佐助有没有和某个女孩子或者男孩子关系很近。鸣人想了想，和佐助关系最好的大概就是自己了，毕竟是一起长大的发小，虽然初中三年佐助随家人去了国外只有偶尔回来时见面，但是高中回来后两人的关系还像从前一样。至于其他人，同班的几个还算好，其他人佐助基本不理，女孩子就更是了，无论怎么向他示好，都像看不见听不见一样。

于是鸣人又这样如实的说了一堆。

鼬弯起了嘴角，现在想起这个动作真是别有深意，然后留给了鸣人一个号码，表示因为现在只有他自己照顾佐助，平时可能还比较忙，不能时时地关注着佐助，而佐助也已经到了恋爱的年纪，如果他在学校和某个女孩子关系很近，男孩子也算，请及时告诉他，因为如果佐助在感情上有什么困惑的话一定不好意思自己告诉他，如果再因此还耽误了学业就更不好了，不想因为自己忙碌而忽视了佐助。

鸣人当时是超感动的啊，只觉得鼬尼桑真是绝世好哥哥。

鸣人添加了鼬的号码，头像是一只乌鸦，鸣人记得他偶然见佐助给鼬打电话时，头像是一串三色丸子啊，没考虑那么多，鼬就再一次诚恳地表示，佐助就托付给鸣人君了，然后鸣人一阵热血地拍着胸脯表示一定不辱使命。

唉，当时的自己真是太年轻了，现在只觉得这一切都相当的有问题，是阴谋，绝对的阴谋。

刚掏出来手机正好有信息发来，打开一看，头像显示是一只黑色的乌鸦。  
信息如下：  
鸣人君，佐助今天身体不舒服，我已经替他向班主任请过假了，他只是有些疲劳，休息过今天明天就可以去上课。还有一件重要的事情，佐助现在已经脱团，所以很抱歉副会长需要你再选一个人。以及，这段时间谢谢你对佐助的关照，这个号码以后就不会再用了，如果有事，你可以联系我另一个号码XXXXXXX。

Ps:我记得你们团规有真爱不烧和同性不烧吧，也祝鸣人君早日脱团。

于是看完简讯的鸣人受到了9999点暴击伤害，只剩个血皮在教室的角落里画圈圈了。


End file.
